LL2 Map
Loonyland 2 The Map Anyway, for now, here are the various locations of items: (Skill location take up too much room to put here. You can find them here: LL2 Skills) Chests Snowman key: *Bottom middle of Cozy Cave *Top right of Klunk's Hovel *Middle left of Icy Lake *Top right of Eastwood *Bottom middle of Frosty Cliffs *Middle left of Cliffside Cave *Middle right of the left side of Westwood *Right of top left of Northwood *Left of bottom right of Geyser Grotto *Top right of Sacred Forest Pine key: *Top left of Storage Cabin *Top right of Icy Lake *Middle left of Baskerville *Middle of Eastwood *Left of the Snuggly Bunny HQ entrance Frosty Cliffs *Bottom right of Westwood *Bottom right of Snuggly HQ *Middle right of Gruesome Gardens *Bottom right of the right side of Sacred Forest *Middle of Glacial Gorge Mitten key: *Top of Storage Cabin *Bottom right Rocky Ridge *Bottom right of Eastwood *Bottom left of Empty Cabin *Middle right of Onion Ring Camp *Top left of Northwood *Top right of Crystal Caverns *Bottom right of the top right Titan in TitaN Tunnels *Bottom middle of Throne Room *Top left of Upstairs Frostburn Snowflake key: *Top left of Mickey's Cellar *Bottom left of Terrible Tundra *Top left of Storage Cabin *Top middle of Eastwood *Middle of Under Baskerville *Top right of Crooked Cave *Top left of Haunted Highway *Top left of The Pits of Despair *Top left of Mountain Cabin *Bottom left of the top left switch of Castle Von Frostburn Bear key: *Middle right of Storage Cabin *Bottom right of Hank's Cabin *Bottom left of Eastwood *Left of the Snuggly Bunny HQ entrance Frosty Cliffs *Bottom right of Crooked Cave *Top right of Onion Ring Camp *Bottom left of Captain's Quarters *Middle of Glacial Gorge *Top left of Throne Room *Bottom left of Arctic Ascent Presents For a better list see Presents Absent. Abandoned Cabin Arctic Ascent (2) Baskerville (2) Captain's Quarters Castle Von Frostburn (4) Chilly Cavern (3) Cliffside Cave (2) Cozy Cabin Cozy Cave Cramped Cave Crystal Caverns (4) Eastwood (3) Empty Cabin Frosty Cliffs (3) Frozen Fjord Geyser Grotto (4) Glacial Gorge (3) Gruesome Gardens (4) Guru's Retreat Halls of History Haunted Highway (2) Icy Lake Kill Ice Titan (5) Limpid Lake (2) Mickey's Cabin Mickey's Cellar (2) Mountain Cabin Northwood (2) Onion Ring Camp Peak Cave Sacred Forest (5) Snuggly HQ (2) Southwood (2) Storage Cabin Terrible Tundra (3) The Clearing The Furnace The Pits of Despair (4) The Toy Factory Throne Room (2) Tina's Arena Tina's Arena in Stronghold Tina's Arena in The Hunt Tina's Arena in Don't Get Shot Toy Story 2 Under Baskerville (2) Under The Factory Upstairs Frostburn (4) Westwood (2) Winter Woods (2) Guru Chopping: E Storage Cabin Tossing: N Winter Woods Stoneskin: E Baskerville Criticism: Mickey's Cellar Vivacity: NE The Toy Factory Sneak Attack: N Cliffside Cave Knockout: SW Stronghold (Arena Match) Finesse: Center of Eastwood Scavenging: W Haunted Highway Gladiator: Tina's Arena Mental Focus: S Southwood Combustion: E Frosty Cliffs Freezing: E Westwood Arsenic: E Under Baskerville Electrocution: E Northwood Meditation: NE Icy Lake Spookiness: SW Under The Factory Green Thumb: SE The Clearing Scorching: W Northwood Windbag: S Toy Story 2 Mobility: Guru's Retreat Alchemy: Center of Terrible Tundra Junksmithing Talent: W Onion Ring Camp Clockwork: NW Snuggly HQ Mining: N Cramped Cave Haggling: SW Rocky Ridge Miser: Chilly Caverns Mixology: N Crooked Cave Packrat: W Frozen Fjord Herbalism: Hank's Cabin Category:Loonyland 2